The Story of Three Clans
by Wolftailthewriter
Summary: A mentor and her apprentice go out to hunt. When they return to camp, they discover dark things are happening in the forest.
1. A Threat in the Forest

**Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction, and it will be short. I hope you enjoy it!**

The sun began to slide up from behind the tall pine trees. A pure black she-cat with amber eyes stretched and padded out of the warriors den. "Icepaw!" she called. A white and gray tom with icy blue eyes groggily padded out of the apprentices den and let out an enormous yawn. "Is it morning already?" he asked. The she-cat smiled. "It is indeed morning, and I wanted to go out training with you early," the she-cat said. The apprentice moaned under his breath "Do we have to start at dawn, Scorchedpelt?" asked Icepaw. "We have to start sometime, so why not now?" said Scorchedpelt. "Come on, Icepaw. I've told Cobraclaw where we're going already." "Fiiiiine," said Icepaw, "but can I get something to eat first?" "I'm afraid not," said the she-cat, "you have to be ready to fight. Even on an empty stomach." Without another word, Scorchedpelt bounded off towards the camp entrance. Icepaw groaned and raced after her. Scorchedpelt ran through the undergrowth like a lightning bolt, jumping over logs with ease. Icepaw, however, followed at a slower pace and climbed over the logs.

When Icepaw reached the training hollow, Scorchedpelt was nowhere in sight. "Scorchedpelt? Are you here?" said Icepaw. Suddenly a loud yowl sounded and Icepaw was bowled over. Icepaw clawed madly before realizing who had attacked. "Scorchedpelt! What was that for?!" Scorchedpelt sat on top of Icepaw. "Training. Always be ready for an ambush," she replied. Icepaw spat. "Well get off of me, you big furball!" Scorchedpelt smirked and stood up. "How did you hide so well?" asked Icepaw as he stood up and shook the dust from his pelt. "I stayed downwind of you," replied the black she-cat, "that way you didn't smell me." Icepaw grunted "I guess your fur helps you hide in the shadows, too." "And that, too," said Scorchedpelt. "Now," said Scorchedpelt as she backed up to the other side of the clearing, "I want you to attack me." Icepaw crouched and began measuring up his mentor. He bunched his muscles then sprang forward, running at the she-cat. Icepaw leapt and swiped at her face. Scorchedpelt dodged easily and turned, pushing Icepaw into the ground with her front paws. Icepaw fell flat on his face, and Scorchedpelt pinned him there. "Dirt doesn't taste very good," said Icepaw as he spat some out. Scorchedpelt purred in amusement and got off of her apprentice. Icepaw stood and shook himself for the second time. "Now I'm going to attack you," said Scorchedpelt. Icepaw nodded and took a defensive position. Scorchedpelt ran at him and aimed for his front legs. Icepaw reared up, ready to bat her away. At the last second, Scorchedpelt veered to the left, slid on the ground, and batted Icepaw's back paws with a mighty blow, making him fall. Icepaw scrambled quickly to his feet and spun around to face his mentor. Scorchedpelt flung herself at Icepaw, but he was ready. Icepaw jumped and landed on Scorchedpelt, pushing her muzzle into the dirt. Icepaw got off of his mentor and asked, "Was that good?" Scorchedpelt stood up and spit out dirt, laughing. "That was great!" she said. "Always be ready for your enemies. When in the heat of battle, you have to think fast on your paws." Icepaw nodded. "Now," said Scorchedpelt, "let's hunt for awhile, then we can head back to camp."

Scorchedpelt padded through the camp entrance, her jaws loaded with prey. Icepaw padded in right behind her, carrying a fat rabbit and stumbling over the legs a bit. The black she-cat dropped her prey on the fresh-kill pile, then selected a juicy-looking vole for herself and layed down near the warriors den to eat it. Icepaw decided to take the rabbit and a chaffinch to the elders. Icepaw wove into the elders den and dropped the prey in front of the three elders. "Thank you, Icepaw." said a tortoiseshell she-cat. "You're welcome, Tortoisefur." replied Icepaw before backing out of the den. Icepaw took a fat mouse and layed down with the other apprentices. "Great job hunting today, Icepaw!" exclaimed a brown tabby she-cat. "Thanks, Barkpaw!" replied Icepaw. A ginger tom looked at Icepaw with a not-so-pleased look in his amber eyes. "I bet you only caught one mouse, and your mentor caught the rest!" he scoffed. Before Icepaw could reply, Scorchedpelt padded over and spoke. "Actually, Gingerpaw, I was the one who caught one mouse. Icepaw caught everything else." Gingerpaw shot a quick glare at Icepaw, then turned and stalked away into the apprentice's den. Birchstar jumped on to the highrock and called the clan for a meeting. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." she said. Cats came out of their dens and gathered beneath the highrock, looking expectantly at their leader. Icepaw sat with the other apprentices. Birchstar spoke again. "I have important news. A threat has been detected here in Creekclan territory!"

 **Ooh, a cliff hanger! What will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned to find out!**


	2. The Elder's Tale

**Sorry I haven't followed up my last story, I haven't had much time to work on it. Anyways, here you go!**

The cats gathered beneath the highrock gasped. Birchstar flicked her tail for quiet, then continued. "Orchidclan cats have been scented coming deep into our territory. For now, no one will leave the camp unless they are on a patrol and are with at least two other warriors." Icepaw glanced sideways at Barkpaw, who was staring at the leader with wide eyes. Birchstar spoke again. "Don't worry. The next gathering is tomorrow, so I will bring it up with Fernstar then." Rabbitleap spoke up. "What if Fernstar denies that her warriors have been coming on to Creekclan territory?" Birchstar was silent for a moment, thinking. Finally, she spoke. "We must face them with the facts, and if Fernstar denies, then we will continue our investigation of the scent." she said. "Fernstar could have found a traitor in her clan and banished them. For now we must be cautious. Cobraclaw and Whitestrike will be monitoring patrols. If you have something to report, come to me or Cobraclaw," said Birchstar. Squirrelfur spoke. "How will we know if Fernstar is telling the truth?" "We will know in time, for Starclan will help us. Meeting dismissed." Birchstar jumped off of the highrock and spoke with Cobraclaw. Icepaw padded away to the fresh kill pile along with Barkpaw. The two apprentices took a few mice to the elders, then padded over to the fresh kill pile again. "What do you think Fernstar will say about Orchidclan being scented here?" asked Barkpaw. "She'll probably deny it or accuse us of something. You know how Fernstar is always picking fights with the other clans. I'm pretty sure that she wants the forest to herself," replied Icepaw. Barkpaw shrugged and picked up a vole from the pile. "C'mon, let's eat with the elders so we can hear stories of the old clans!" "Good idea," said Icepaw as he picked up a chaffinch. Icepaw and Barkpaw padded into the elders den and layed down. "Hello, Icepaw and Barkpaw. Come to hear some stories?" asked Caracalleap, the oldest cat in Creekclan. Icepaw nodded and started to eat his chaffinch. Windrunner, the oldest she-cat in Creekclan, looked at Caracalleap and asked, "Which one shall we tell them?" Caracalleap closed his eyes in thought for a moment. Suddenly he opened them again and looked at Windrunner. "What about Birchstar's prophecy?" said Caracalleap. "That is a very good one," replied Windrunner. "Birchstar was in a prophecy?" asked Barkpaw. "Indeed she was," replied Caracalleap, "let me tell you about it. At the time of the prophecy, Birchstar was a kit. Her father was Darkstar, the leader, and her mother was Talonleap. Brightgaze, the medicine cat, had a vision that a cat of Creekclan would save Stoneclan. Brightgaze was not told who the cat was though. He would stay up almost all night, gazing at Silverpelt and asking Starclan for a sign. When the half-moon came and the medicine cats gathered at the moonstone, Brightgaze was told that Birchkit was to save Stoneclan."

 **Ooh, cliffhanger! I'll see you guys next time, and don't forget to review! 3**


End file.
